Follow You
by sshunz
Summary: Un regalo para Esmeralda! Mil y un recuerdos salen a flote en la mente de Ikki, sintiendo y reviviendo aquel cálido amor y friolento adiós. También como es capaz de poder asegurarle al amor de su visa, te seguiré
**Follow You**

 _ **Nota:**_ _Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Whore*.* este fic va dedicado a ti mi pequeña Esmeralda, sabes que te adoro mi whore bebé. Espero que te guste mucho tanto como a mí me gustó hacerla. Este fic está un poco despegado de los verdaderos diálogos, pero es un fic sólo para divertirse.. A mis lectores espero mucho que les guste está historia que se basa en la canción "Follow you" de Bring Me The Horizon._

En un corazón con rencor no hay cabida para el amor, eso lo saben todos. Esa frase es tan común como saber que cada quien forja su camino, una toma errónea puede causar tanto daño pero de esos tropezones se aprende.

Ikki, quien apenas gozaba de 9 años fue condenado a vivir en una isla que le causaba mucho coraje e ira.

— ¡La Isla de la Reina Muerte no es un lugar para nenitas!

El entrenamiento era arduo, y poco le garantizaba su supervivencia, y las posibilidades de salir vivo de aquel infierno que habitaba eran muy remotas.

Su maestro logró que tuviera tanto odio hacía aquello que más quería, odio por los ideales que le enseñó muy en claro a su hermano menor.

El joven estaba tirado, cerca de un cráter, en la orilla del mismo. Su cuerpo se veía moreteado y frágil, como si su cuerpo suplicara acabar con su calvario.

— No soy una nenita, maestro. Puedo ser el caballero más poderoso si lo deseo. — Se puso de pie a duras penas, pues piernas le suplicaban compasión y que se rindiera, que dejara todo y que huyera lo antes posible de ese lugar

— Ja, mocoso engreído. ¿Sabes que hoy es tu primer día y llegas muy altanero?

— Perdón, maestro. Pero de mi boca no salen más que las palabras que siento.

El hombre con la máscara puesta se acercó a él, y con algo de cariño le revolvió el cabello

— Eres muy valiente, obstinado y algo torpe, pero con el tiempo lo que te queda de debilidad se extinguirá y portarás la sagrada armadura. Vamos que tienes que comer algo

Esa muestra de afecto desconcertó a Ikki. ¿No será tan malo como quiere aparentar ser? Eso parecía imposible, él no lo recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, en lugar de ello los golpes fueron su bienvenida.

El camino a la choza donde vivía su maestro. Ikki observaba como en ese lugar no podrían crecer platas que soportaran tal calor ardiente.

Unos tímidos ojos se asomaban por la ventana al momento que llegaban a la casa, por decirlo así.

— Padre la cena está... — una pequeña con los ojos verdes y un hermoso cabello dorado con un vestido blanco corrió a ver a quien sería su padre. Se detuvo en seco al ver aquellos zafiros observarla con curiosidad —...lista. Esperemos que alcance.

Esa jovencita corrió directo a la casa, como buscando una manera de a completar el alimento para los tres.

Ikki se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era aquella jovencita de pelo como el sol, lo que más le sorprendía era que era tan alegre y siempre sonreía

Pasaron a la casa, se sentaron en lo que se podría llamar comedor, Ikki tomó un balde de agua que ocupó como silla. En esa casa todo era extremadamente pequeño, modesto y práctico.

— La comida está... bien. — comentó amable Ikki, sonriéndole a la joven de ojos verdes. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido

— Puede estar mejor. Esmeralda levanta todo y deja el lugar limpio. Tú, niño, descansa que mañana te espera un entrenamiento mucho peor que el de hoy.

El maestro salió y parecía desvanecerse entre los volcanes.

— No es su culpa ser tan malo. — dijo ella en lo que ponía los platos en una bandeja llena de jabón.

— Disculpa. Soy Ikki, vengo de Japón.

— Yo soy Esmeralda, mi padre es Guilty.

— Me gusta como haces eso

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo mientras quitaba un mechón de su cabello de su cara.

— Sonreír. Aun viviendo toda tu vida en esta isla, en tu cara se nota un destello de amor.

Esmeralda solo se limitó a sonreír. La sangre se le subió tanto a las mejillas que estaban coloradas, por un momento el clima de Isla de la Reina Muerte parecía friolento a comparación del calor que sentía.

— Soy feliz por el simple hecho de vivir, de despertar cada mañana y ver el alba. Y al final del día, aunque esté cansada de trabajar, ver el ocaso y saber que llegué al final de ese día sana y salva es motivo de alegría

— Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, es mi primer día y siento que algo de mi muere. En mi cabeza me persiguen mis demonios, todas las cosas que he hecho mal y las que haré

— Descuida, seguro es por el cambio tan repentino de ambiente, posiblemente sólo hay que esperar a que te acostumbres

Esmeralda terminó de asear los trastes, secó sus manos en su vestido y abrazó a Ikki. Él se sorprendió por el gesto, en su cara se veía un reflejo de compasión, de cariño y mucha aflicción.

— Mi corazón, sin mi querido hermano Shun, se vuelve frío, insensible, inestable. Me siento como un fantasma, que solo atormento con mi recuerdo a mi hermanito.

— No digas eso, él te quiere y por él serás fuerte y no te dejarás vencer por nada ni nadie.

Ella no ha dejado de abrazarlo en ningún momento, pero Ikki se sentía insensible a ese tacto tan tierno de la muchacha

A la mañana siguiente, a las 4:00 a.m. Guilty despertó a Ikki.

— Rápido, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Ikki se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a su maestro. Al lugar donde fueron, la penumbra de la madrugada no dejaba notar que tan peligroso era. De un momento a otro, un extraño vapor brotó de la tierra, eran géiseres que parecían muy furiosos.

— Niño, quiero que me alcances al otro lado.

— Pero no se ve nada...

— ¿Tienes miedo, niño? Pensé que tenías agallas, pero no eres más que un miedoso.

— No soy un miedoso, sólo que...

— Hazlo, Ikki. — Esmeralda, gritaba desde un lugar, era muy difícil descifrar desde que punto, pero eso no importa

 _Esa voz es tan tierna, pero no siento el deseo de oírla. Hoy amanecí como un robot de hojalata, sin corazón ni sentimientos. En este punto me da igual morir que vivir. No siento miedo, pero ya no siento el valor ni la energía de continuar con esto. ¿Y para qué continúo luchando?, ¿Para que ese viejo Kido y el idiota de Tatsumi obtenga una estúpida armadura?_

— Ikki, hazlo por tu hermano, él de seguro está angustiado y si no peleas no saldrás de aquí para verlo

— Shun... — _Ea aquí mi inspiración. Esmeralda sin saberlo ha tocado un tema que realmente me duele: Shun. Pero, eso provoca que todos esos sentimientos y emociones vuelvan a mí._

Ikki, el de ojos zafiro, toma valor y recorre cada uno de los géiseres con habilidad y destreza. La luz que emiten los volcanes en erupción a lo lejos, ayudan a que, por instantes, visualice su ubicación.

Una vez pasada esa horrible prueba, la luz del día se hacía presente, poco a poco el Astro Rey tomaría su lugar en el cielo, y con ello, su calor abrasador.

— Ya, maestro. Pasé todos y... — Una patada en el rostro le hizo reacciónar muy tarde

— Eres un maldito cobarde, una vergüenza para El Santuario y para mí. Dudaste si moverte o no, si cumplir una orden de tu maestro o no... Eres la peor escoria que ha pisado esta Isla.

— No diga eso, yo sólo no estaba listo. — El joven de cabellera azul se levantaba débilmente del suelo caliente por el magma del lugar.

— ¿Listo? ¿Crees que la vida va a esperarte? Aprende a ser fuerte, actuar en el momento, y sobretodo, a no dudar jamás de lo que vayas a hacer.

— Sí, maestro. Lamento ser débil — Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero las seco rápidamente para que su maestro no las notara.

— Falta mucho por hacer, así que vamos a entrenar.

Un largo día de arduo entrenamiento, caminatas duras e interminables combates con su maestro dejaron a Ikki completamente agotado y con desgane. Tirado en el piso de la cabaña, se recostó un momento para retomar un poco de la energía perdida.

— ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

— No, sólo quiero dormir.

— Yo... olvídalo

Ikki cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente vagara por el Infinito de su mente, pasando por esa oscura zona llamada "Sentir"

 _Esto es un lugar muy blanco, y yo no me veo, es muy extraño. ¿Por qué alguien pondría una grabación?_

En esa zona blanca, comenzó a reproducirse un recuerdo reciente de Ikki...

 **Flash Back**

— Ikki, no te vayas, podemos huir y...

— No, Shun. Verás que esa isla no es más que un poco de calor, como cuando íbamos a la playa con mamá. Ese pelón... Tatsumi dijo eso para espantarnos, para que tuvíeras miedo, ¿A qué no lo tienes, verdad?

— No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué tomaste mi lugar si no es una isla mala?

Ikki abrazó a el pequeño Shun, con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, pensando en que decirle a Shun, el de los ojos puros.

— Porque... yo quería ir a esa isla. Me espanté en ese momento por el nombre y... — Su voz segura, ponente, se quebró al ver el inocente rostro de su hermano menor — no temas, yo te protejo.

— Donde voy igual es una isla, ¿Crees que sea como la de mamá?

— No, donde vas será 1000 veces más hermosa, porque en esas aguas encontrarás la armadura que te dará libertad.

— Ikki, creo en tí. Te amo, hermano.

— ¿Quieres dormirte conmigo por última vez?

— ¡Sí! ¿Me puedes dejar contarte mi sueño de la vez pasada?

— Nada me gustaría más que oirte contar tu sueño — Ikki se limpia la cara, su mirada refleja lo devastado a Shun y sólo desea que sus palabras se hagan realidad

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 _¿Por qué, mente? ¿Por qué juegas con lo que siento? Antes que tenga tiempo de llorar, se comienza a reproducir otra espina en mi corazón, otra memoria mía._

 _Esta vez sólo son imágenes, pero en todas está esa mujer, hija de Guilty. No puedo recordar su nombre, pero su rostro es tan parecido al de Shun._

— _Esa chica te quiere, hermano — en una mala jugada, mi cerebro crea a mi hermano menor, quien me aconseja. — Protégela, como lo harías conmigo. Ikki, yo estoy bien, pero temo por ti. Disfruta los pequeños regalos que te va a dar esta isla, y los retos que te ponga, supéralos. Te extraño, gana la armadura para que regresemos juntos a Japón._

— _¡Shun! — Mi hermano desaparece como llegó..._

 _Poco a poco voy despertando..._

— Ikki, despierta. Tranquilo, yo te cuidaré

—... — la chica de cabello de trigo me mira con amor y angustia.

— Haz estado gritando, pero si ya estás mejor ya me retiro.

— No, quédate. Por favor...

—...Esmeralda, es mi nombre

— Como el color de tus ojos

La isleña se ruboriza, y en silencio lo observa, estudiando cada movimiento

— Lamento no ser tan simpático, pero... últimamente me he sentido fuera de lugar

— ¿Extrañas tu casa, a tu hermano, verdad?

Una lágrima de dolor rueda por su pálido rostro. Él sabe lo que siente, pero que alguien más se lo diga, provoca en el más sufrimiento

 _Un dolor enorme me acongoja, pero el deseo de entrenar duro y ganar esa armadura y salir de este horrible lugar se hacían más grandes_

 _De repente, un deseo de abrazar a aquella muchacha de ojos verdes me invade. En silencio, mientras que está entre mis brazos, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

— ¿Te cuento un secreto, Ikki?

Él levanta un poco la mirada, con mucha curiosidad por lo que va a decir Esmeralda, la de presencia tranquilizadora. Por un instante la separa de sus brazos y la deja proseguir

— Mi madre, antes del... — un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven, como si algo le impidiese hablar. —... suceso, me dijo que tu hogar queda, aquí — le señala con su mano nívea, el lugar donde queda el corazón. — y con los años, he aprendido que es cierto. Aunque ya no esté aquí, mi hogar queda donde sea feliz.

— Pero, mi hermano...

— Su separación no es para siempre, si entrenas duro, apuesto que sales y serás el caballero más poderoso.

Una leve sonrisa se pinta en sus rotos labios, sus ojos se vuelven de llenar de esperanza, la misma esperanza que lo llevará a casa.

A pasado una semana desde que Ikki llegó al Infierno sobre la tierra, como él solía llamarle. En esta eterna semana ha aprendido mucho sobre lucha, pero también a defenderse.

— Ikki, no te muevas

La dama de ojos olivas le habla suavemente, como su mamá solía hacerlo para curarle sus rodillas raspadas cuando niño.

— Esme... gracias por todo

El de los ojos zafiros, solo puede sonreir forzadamente tras decir sus palabras, pues su pequeña espalda está llena de moretones por el entrenamiento

— De nada, solo no te muevas.

Una vez desinfectado sus heridas lo ayuda a recostarse sobre su cama

— Gracias

— De nada, Ikki.

— En serio... Yo no creo sobrevivir más. Pero al verte, me acuerdo de mi hermano y del por que de luchar.

Ikki, solo la miraba irse a su alcoba, casi continua a la de él, pero en la de ella, muchas cosas bonitas la rodeaban: Flores, colores, muebles, y más...

 _Ikki tiene toda la razón. ¿Para qué sigo sobreviviendo? Mi papá desde que se fue al Santuario regresó muy raro, lo siento muy distante y a veces hasta indiferente. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, o que él y mamá ya no estén juntos por culpa de la muerte_

 _Como mamá me enseño, me persigno de rodillas y le imploro a mamá que me ve desde el Paraíso, que me mande fuerzas para continuar con esta penitencia. También pido por Ikki y su hermano, que luchan por el noble objetivo de reunirse, tener su casa y ya no estar en la calle._

 _Me recuesto en mi cama, que en realidad es el conchón de Ikki. Cuando se fue a entrenar, bajo el destellante sol, bajo la sombra de los volcanes, yo le canjeé mi colchón que es más cómodo que el que le enviaron._

 _Solo a mi mente viene una idea: esperar a la paz eterna, aguardar que ese frío permanente abraza mis coloradas mejillas, creer que los dulces ojos morados de mi madre me observarán, al momento de estirar su delicada mano y me diga "Vámonos, la paz eterna nos espera"._

— Esme... despierta.

La joven de bello ojos verdes, llegada el alba todavía no estaba de pie como acostumbraba a esas horas.

Ikki, quien inocentemente creía verla muerta, lloró a un lado de la cama, con los zafiros empapados con sollozos amargos

Lo que él ignoraba, es que Esmeralda estaba enferma, demasiado.

Para suerte de ambos, ese dia Guilty tenía que ir al Santuario para arreglar asuntos con el Patriarca.

Ikki, se detuvo un momento a reflexionar. — Si está muerta, no tendría pulso. — Tomo con las yemas de sus dedos y los pusó alrededor de la vena del cuello níveo de la joven. Su aliento regreso al verificar que la sangre seguía corriendo por sus venas.

El de los ojos zafiros, se dispuso a hacer los quehaceres del hogar, mientras que de sus cristalinos ojos brotaban lágrimas amargas de dolor, de tan solo pensar que Esmeralda estaba muerta. Pero rápidamente estas se hicieron lágrimas de angustia, pues no sabía que tenía su amada

Una vez finalizado todos los deberes, se recostó a su lado, tomó entre sus manos la mano de aquella joven que hervía en calentura, y se puso a llorar. De la nada, la suave brisa lo llevó a tener ganas de dormir, impulso que logró su objetivo.

 _En el mundo de sueño de Ikki, el recuerdo de su hermano en la cuna, con sus dos ojitos empapados en lágrimas y un llanto ensordecedor lo hizo recordar aquel día que su hermano tenía fiebre alta. Su mamá con trapos mojados en agua fría los colocaba en su pequeña frente. Al día siguiente Shun ya no lloraba y la temperatura corporal de aquel individuo se neutralizó a un nivel normal_

Su mente se activó, y al poco rato, le puso una compresa de agua fría en la frente de Esmeralda. Los ojos verdes de la joven se abrieron, y sus ojos azules del niño se iluminaron y rompieron en llanto al verla sonreír.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — Su voz es muy débil, pero con su poca fuerza sujeta su mano

— Prométeme que no te vas a ir, no hasta que yo me vaya contigo

* * *

Ikki, a sus 29 años, sentado en un café, contemplando al viento soplar en su cabellera azul.

— Hola, Ikki

Su hermano se acerca a él, con una gran bolsa de regalo color azul. En ella, sobresalen varios lienzos envueltos en papel metálico plateado.

— Hola, Shun.

Tomó asiento junto con su hermano, lo mira con un poco de indiferencia, como dándole a entender que había interrumpido un momento de gran meditación.

— Te ordené un té de tila.

— Gracias, Ikki. Feliz cumpleaños — El joven de ojos puros le estiró la bolsa azul. Se levantó de su asiento y dejó un billete en la mesa — Yo pago, y el té te hace falta más a ti que a mí. — Se fue con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que su hermano ocupaba soledad.

La bolsa contenía muchos discos de las bandas favoritas de Ikki, pero lo que más le intrigó fue ver esos lienzos envueltos.

Eran 10 lienzos, cada uno con una escena distinta de la vida de Ikki, con una leyenda debajo de cada dibujo.

El primero, era una imagen donde Ikki era pequeño y Shun era un niño de apenas 2 meses. Su mamá fue retrata a modo tal, de resaltar su belleza, pero al verla, se podía notar la externa. Detrás, un hermoso jardín de cerezos, con un césped espléndido y varias mariposas alrededor. "Ikki, aquí comienza la época más difícil de los seres vivos: vivir"

El segundo se apreciaban dos niños, uno más pequeño con ojos llorosos y el más grande con los puños cerrados. El paisaje retrataba la mansión Kido, con el señor Mitsumasa Kido atrás, contemplando a los niños con gran indiferencia. El dolor de los niños y la soledad se percibía de tan solo ver tan precioso cuadro. "Siempre me defendiste, jamás me hizo falta hogar, porque a tu lado me sentía más seguro y protegido que en cualquier lugar"

El tercero, se enfocaban dos rostros. La cara de Shun humedecida y la mano de Ikki limpiándole una lágrima que recorría su rostro. En el fondo se veía claramente a un gran árbol, y en la distancia a la gran mansión, pero se veían tan distantes, se volvían irreales. "Aunque el destino nos separó, tu recuerdo latía en mi corazón, era el motor más fuerte que jamás he tenido. Tú me das seguridad"

El cuarto, era un niño espantado, viendo a un sujeto con una máscara roja, temible. El fondo se notaban los volcanes activos, pero aun así el niño cierra los puños, en símbolo de querer pelear y superar todos lo obstáculos que la vida le presente "Pasaste un infierno en vida por mí, sufriste torturas en mi nombre. Por eso, eres mi más grande héroe."

El quinto, se ve al joven Shun detrás de un escritorio, de vista a la gran ventana que refleja una noche llena de luceros. Su espalda se ve en el cuadro, pero se nota como observa las constelaciones, mientras una pluma se mueve lentamente en su pergamino. "Tantas noches le pedí a la Luna por tú bien, tantas cartas mandé en botellas al mar. Si contáramos las estrellas del cielo, serían las lágrimas que derramaba por ti"

El sexto, se veía como una niña observaba con amor a un niño con cara de desánimo, y le entregaba una flor rosa. En la parte de atrás, se notaba como un volcán explotó como en símbolo de la chispa que se tuvo entre esos ojos tristes. "Pero la dicha te sonrió por unos instantes. Momentos que son los que debes guardar en tu corazón, recordando la chispa que viste en sus ojos."

En el séptimo lienzo, se ve a Ikki llorándole a un cadáver. Parecía una foto que retrataba a la perfección lo que pasó ese horrido día en aquella isla. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y sus ojos eran nubes que mojaban ese cuerpo de aquella niña que daba amor a su paso. "La felicidad te fue negada en ese momento, pero hiciste lo peor que puede hacer el ser humano. Odiar y culpar a otros por sus errores."

El octavo era una foto, donde las cámaras captaron cuando golpeó a su hermano en el Torneo Galáctico, en frente de todos. "Sé que el odio te cegó, pero me dolió tanto ver en que te habías convertido en ese momento"

La novena, muestra a Ikki herido en batalla, pero con el pecho en alto y cargando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano menor. El fondo va de un blanco intenso en el centro hacía un negro con degradado. Un ave fénix está detrás de escena y una leyenda lo continúa. "Fuiste mi salvador siempre, por eso deja que nosotros te salvemos de tus malos recuerdos esta vez"

El décimo estaba en blanco, sólo decía. "Por favor, hermano. Me dolió ver en que te convertiste, pero me da amargura observar en que te conviertes ahora. Toma el pincel de tú vida, y dibuja un mañana mejor. Atte: Shun"

Que más podía decir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se negaban a rodar. Tomó su saco y se fue de aquel café, tomando sus regalos.  
Pasaron algunos días, que fueron meses que trascendieron a años. El tiempo seguía hasta que la muerte vino por Ikki. Su sobrina más pequeña, guardó todos los objetos de su tío en una caja. Sacó una llena de dibujos que vio detenidamente. El último fue el que llamó su atención, era de distinto estilo a los demás. Era un hombre de espaldas, solitario y se veía que caminaba hacía el horizonte, en camino al sol. Pasaba por un gran jardín de cerezos y sus manos en el bolsillo. Al final tenía una leyenda "Mi rumbo será el de la soledad, buscaré en aquel amanecer la luz de sus ojos, sino logro llegar, moriré en el intento."

* * *

La joven de 27 años no pudo evitar llorar ante tal confesión. Ella odiaba aquel amargado anciano que le criticaba todo lo que hacía. Lo odio más cuando hace 4 años murió su papá y ese vetusto era más quejoso que de costumbre. Pero al ver esos lienzos, al notar que la caligrafía y dibujo eran de su padre, no tuvo más que resentimiento hacía sí misma por jamás acercarse al gran corazón de aquel señor senil que tanto repudiaba. Una carta estaba ahí, sin destinatario en el sobre. La abrió con mucho cuidado y se puso a leer.

 _Querida Esmeralda._

 _Amor, hace tiempo que espero que tú bella mano se estire en mi dirección y me guíes al camino de la paz eterna. Hoy no siento ya mis piernas, pero no quiero causarles más molestias a mi amada sobrina Sakura, que de por sí tiene con la muerte de su padre. Admiro su determinación y paciencia, porque no tiene por qué soportar mis groserías, pero aun así lo hace._

 _Desde que murió Shun, mi corazón te espera. Sé que te dije que yo me iría contigo, pero fuiste tú quien me pidió vivir. Una vida sin ti, es mucho peor que entrenar en la Isla de la Reina muerte. Me di cuenta que te convertiste poco a poco en una droga para mí, que intenté independizar mi corazón de tu recuerdo, pero no puedo. Este viejo y podrido corazón, late sin un ritmo fijo._

 _Desde que tus ojos se fueron, mis ojos no ven a nadie con la misma ternura que te vi a ti. Los lienzos que me dio mi hermano, son mi mente plasmada en un bello dibujo. Nunca me rendiré hasta que estés a mi lado. He intentado tomar "atajos" para alcanzarte más rápido, pero Athena me prohibió que hiciera esa clase de cosas. Me dijo que la vida es bella, que hay mucho por vivir, pero no sabe que yo morí junto contigo._

 _He pensado en que tú sujetes fuerte mi mano, y paseemos por aquel infierno en vida, en aquel campo de flores que creció por tu gran amor. También le he dicho al viento que viviría un millón de veces el mismísimo destino con tal de ver tu sonrisa, tus mejillas rojas y tu cabello correr por el campo._

 _Ayer, me sentí muy mal. Sentí que me asfixiaba, te necesitaba para que fueras mi oxígeno que necesito para vivir._

 _Te seguiré siempre, Esmeralda. Feliz cumpleaños. 25 de agosto._

La hija de Shun, al ver la fecha, se quedó helada. El día que murió su tío, fue el día que escribió aquella carta. No pudo evitar el llanto. Al saber que la chica se llamaba al igual que ella, supo cuánto se querían su papá y su tío, también entendió lo que es amar hasta decir. _**I will Follow you**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Nota:** No olviden que espero sus comentarios, ya sean constructivos, laudables adulaciones, quejas y sugerencias. Espero que disfruten esta pequeña aportación_


End file.
